Soul Edge of Reason
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Set in 1592, shortly after Soul Calibur 2. Soul Edge targets the brave warriors who have previously fought against it, using power to tempt them and power to keep them. The fightback begins here!


Soul Edge of Reason, a Soul Calibur 2 fic

 **Set in 1592, shortly after Soul Calibur 2. By this time, Soul Edge has completely overcome Nightmare, the former Siegfried is by now little more than a vessel through which Soul Edge speaks.**

 **The evil sword has an unquenchable thirst however. One soul is not enough. It needs to feed constantly. It needs the souls of all brave warriors it comes across. It has one thing to tempt them: absolute power**

Talim was training, waiting for the next threat to appear. Fighting against the forces of evil, her elbow blades became well-respected weapons for their power, as she did for her skill and pure heart. But the winds of change were in the air, and Talim could sense this. If only she knew…

Suddenly, Astaroth appeared behind her, narrowly missing with his gigantic ax. A previous fight weeks earlier had sent Astaroth retreating after nearly being defeated in battle. This time, nothing would stop him on his path of destruction.

However, his fierce rival would not back down. Repeated swings from the giant ax, repeated misses. One hit at a time was all that was needed, that was Talim's view. Eventually, they stopped to converse. 'Why can't you understand- this is for your own good. You are cursed.' 'I am cursed, I will become uncursed! No brat will stop me!'

This changed the complexion of the fight, for when Talim next leapt above Astaroth, the ax handle was rammed straight into the wind princess' back. Unable to get up due to constant chopping down, she briefly considered giving up. Then she remembered that she was doing this, not for herself, but so nobody ever had to suffer at the evil blade's hands again.

Undeterred from her near-brush with doom, she leapt back up, and as the ax came toward her, she closed her eyes and prayed to the winds that she worshipped every day of her life. They came to life, as if the sky itself had ears, and lifted her up high enough for her to pound Astaroth into the ground with her elbow blades.

She stood over the prone golem's body, and wiped a tear from her eye. 'I'm sorry, it's for your own good. I cannot allow you to reach that cursed blade. It will destroy you.' At that moment, she heard a voice emanate, and the skies darkened. 'Talim, you want power. Give in to your innermost desires.' 'Who are you?'

The young priestess then looked around, but there was nobody there. Just a disembodied voice. 'Who… what do you want?' 'You are pure of heart, but you too have desires. We all have desires. Give in to yours.' 'I… have no idea what you're talking about.' 'I can see right through you. You desire power, the power to protect your people.'

'I can do that- I already do that.' 'You can only continue to do so for so long. Eventually evil will corrupt all. Including you.' Talim looked up to the darkening sky, and shouted 'No. I will not let your evil spread. I will defy all those who try and spread your misery.' 'Soon Talim… soon.' At that moment, the sky started brightening, as her travelling companion Seong Mi-na ran over.

'Talim, I saw the sky darken, I ran over as fast as I could. You're safe?' 'Yeah… there was this voice, I think it was Soul Edge. It wanted me to give in to my desires.' 'Please tell me you didn't do it.' 'Of course I didn't.' Seong Mi-na then looked down, and saw Astaroth lying motionless. 'I had to- he wouldn't stop until I was dead.'

'You did what you had to.' 'I know. I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me.' 'You can't help a soul that's lost like that.' 'I know, but' 'Talim, you are a good person. You are pure, you are everything Astaroth is not. You're trying to set him free from his cursed life.' 'I know. I wonder what… the cursed sword- what's it going to do? It said eventually.' 'We will fight off whatever it does.'

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the world

'Sophitia, Sophitia, you home?' Cassandra shouted for her sister, failing to garner a response. 'Sophitia! Where are you?' Just then, she noticed a little note in the corner of the table, about to flutter away in the breeze. Quickly, the shrine maiden ran over and picked the note up, unfolding it. The words were written in ink, but splattered with blood.

'Dear Cassandra. I have to go, do not follow me please. The sword is cursed, it will destroy your life. Whatever it costs me, I have to protect you from its presence. I am…' the note ended there, or so Cassandra thought. That's until she saw an additional part, scrawled in messy handwriting not befitting her sister, at the bottom of the page.

'Meet me at the shrine of Aphrodite. Before it's too late…' At that moment, Cassandra picked up her trusty Spine Blade, and left. She didn't know what she had to do, all she knew was she was to destroy the cursed blade before it could wreak more havoc.

Less than 60 minutes later, Cassandra was facing up to her biggest challenge. She arrived to find that Nightmare stood in her way, the former Siegfried holding Sophitia's limp body. 'What have you done to her!' 'Don't worry, she'll be fine. Accept the power of Soul Edge in your body and she will be returned.'

'No- I'm not going to fall for that.' 'Then prepare to watch her die. Then you will die.' 'You won't touch her anymore.' Cassandra charged, the ribbon in her hair fluttering, as she struck Nightmare in the shoulder. Two more sword blows to the shoulder, and Sophitia dropped to the ground, her sister catching her.

'Cassandra…' 'Sophitia, you're safe.' 'Cassandra… careful.' 'I have to defeat him. We won't be able to escape unless we do.' 'I don't get it.' 'He's more powerful than ever. I must finish him this time. Otherwise the whole world is in danger.' 'I know. Please though, just be careful.' 'I will be.' Cassandra then faced up to Nightmare.

'This is it.' 'I don't know what's happened to you, but I do know that I have to take you out.' 'You can't- it's impossible to resist.' 'I will do whatever it takes.' 'The only way you can succeed is by accepting the power of Soul Edge.' 'No way- I'm not going to do that.'

Back in the Wind Village

'Talim, we've been walking for ages. You sense anything?' 'No- I don't understand.' 'We'll just have to keep looking.' After more walking, they bumped into Yun-Seong. 'What are you doing here?' 'I realised where you were going, and decided to give you some back-up. Soul Edge has to be eliminated.'

'I know. Talim's already had to deal with Astaroth.' Just then, another of Soul Edge's servants arrived. He had no name, he was merely another golem, a mask covering the face. 'What is that?' 'I think that's a Berserker. It's probably a servant of the cursed sword.' Just as Talim readied her elbow blades, Seong Mi-na pushed her away.

'Seong Mi-na' 'You need to protect yourself Talim. I'll take this one on. Yun-Seong, pass me that rock.' 'Why?' She then looked around, and glared at him. 'I said do it!' 'Ok, ok, I'll do it.' He picked up a large rock, and gave it to her. She then picked up her zanbatou, and started rubbing the blade against it.

'You want Talim? Come and get me big boy!' As Berserker leapt into the air, Seong Mi-na took a big run-up, and then charged, using her weapon as a pole vault, before swinging it up, and landing behind Berserker. Talim and Yun-Seong then looked round to see Berserker, with one substantial difference: his head was on the ground.

'Whew- it worked.' Seong Mi-na then smiled, and signalled for her companions to follow her. 'We've got to find the sword.' 'Agreed.' They then continued on to find the sword. Somewhere along the way, they made a decision.

'Right- we need to split up. Talim, you take the centre route. Yun-Seong, you stay here to make sure nothing's behind us. I'll go right.' 'Got it.' 'Look after yourselves.' 'If one of us is in trouble, shout.' They then split up.

Back at the Shrine

'I… I can't…' 'I told you that you wouldn't win.' Cassandra was down on her knees, breathing heavily, barely able to move. Her hits had left marks, but the consumed Siegfried barely reacted to them. Meanwhile, every time he hit her, the pain was immense. The will to continue was slowly draining from her.

'One more hit will kill you. You will not survive for your sins. Your only hope is myself.' 'You mean.' 'I am Nightmare. Siegfried is simply the vessel in which I speak through.' Cassandra slowly stood up, put her hand out, and walked forwards towards Nightmare. 'Sophitia, I'm sorry. Soul Edge, please, end my misery. I accept your power.'

The evil sword then diffused into Nightmare, an eye growing and glowing on the hand of the armour. As Cassandra knelt down, Nightmare put the hand over Cassandra's face, causing her to scream and writhe in agony, before falling unconscious.

Several minutes later, she awoke. But she was different. Her eyes now glowed red, and were narrowed and darkened. There was an eye on her forehead. And her sword had been replaced by Soul Edge, as had her entire left arm. Soul Edge then transformed into a human figure, identical to Siegfried.

It ran its fingers through Cassandra's ponytail. 'You are now mine.' 'I am a servant of Soul Edge.' Sophitia then stood up. 'What have you done to her?' 'Cassandra belongs to me now.' 'I am Soul Edge's servant.' 'She is mine. She is dead, and reanimated. A soldier. Cassandra, get her.' Cassandra then used her new sword, stabbing both of Sophitia's legs before walking over to her, and putting her hand over her sister's face, while expressionless.

Less than 10 minutes later, Sophitia was also a vessel of Soul Edge's creation, her hair flying around , as if it had life of its own, but her eyes dead. The sisters stood there, overcome by the power of Soul Edge. The decision of one of them had massive consequences for them both… and the rest of the world.

Back in the Wind Village

Eventually, Seong Mi-na and Talim found each other, near the arranged meeting point. 'I'm sorry.' 'What for?' 'I couldn't find them.' 'You have nothing to feel sorry for. I take it you found more berserkers?' 'What told you that?' Seong Mi-na's expression then lightened, her relationship with Talim resembling an older sister more than an ally in war. 'What told me was the scratches on your arm.' 'Yeah- I'll get them treated later.'

'Notice Yun-Seong on your travels?' 'Yeah, he said that he'd meet up with us after defeating the Berserker that was just coming.' 'Can't believe how many of them there were.' 'I know, right?' Suddenly, there was a macho scream from nearby. 'That sounds like Yun-Seong. I'm going ahead to find him.' Seong Mi-na then ran off, leaving the wind priestess to catch her up. 'Seong Mi-na, wait up!'

When they found Yun-Seong, he was lying on the ground, bleeding. Seong-Mina quickly took off her headband, using it to bind the wound on Yun-Seong's head. 'Seong Mi-na… I'm sorry' 'You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened?' 'I was ambushed.' 'The Berserkers ambushed you?' 'Not them, no. It… it was Sophitia.'

This revelation brought stunned silence for 2 reasons. 1. What was Sophitia doing thousands of miles from home, and 2. Why did she attack Yun-Seong? The answers soon became apparent, as Sophitia and Cassandra appeared, materialising almost from the darkness. 'What's happened to you both?'

'I'm glad you recognise us. We are servants of Soul Edge.' 'Join us and help take over the world. We will make you do that either way.' 'The choice is yours.' Talim and Seong-Mina looked at each other, and the wind priestess kicked her in the face. 'Sorry, but I can't have you be harmed. If you want me, come and get me!'

The fight then began, Cassandra's first sword lunge narrowly missing. Talim then rose above, and kicked Cassandra down into the ground (like she had Astaroth), before slamming her elbow blades indiscriminately into Sophitia's skull, the now brainwashed young woman unable to muster a response.

Eventually, Cassandra dug herself out, but no longer had a numbers advantage, with Sophitia's face a crimson mask of blood, not moving. Talim's superior speed was a factor, as she ducked Cassandra and started to hit Cassandra's legs over and over again. This was until the eye on her forehead glowed, and she caught one of Talim's braids with her sword, and dragged her in, for Sophitia to come back and stab her repeatedly in the back.

Despite her near-fatal wounds, the teenage priestess continued, blood dripping by now from her body. With one last effort, she prayed to the winds, and, as the cursed blade's puppets were distracted by lightning, flew into them both, nearly decapitating Sophitia.

All 3 fighters down, Talim looked up to see a scary yet remarkable sight. Sophitia's battered body was surrounded with evil energy, and then, Soul Edge entered her body. As her wounds healed, Talim saw all her work go to waste. After that, she blacked out, the blood loss too great.

Talim was then picked up by Cassandra, who put her hand over Talim's face, and then walked away with her, a weakened Yun-Seong shouting after her. 'TALIM! DON'T GIVE UP!' But Talim couldn't hear him, as she was being suffocated by the evil vessel which carried her prone body.

Around 5 minutes later, Seong Mi-na slowly woke up. 'Yun-Seong, where am I?' 'The wind village.' 'I think I remember now. How's Talim doing?' 'She's gone.' 'Gone?' 'Yeah- she sacrificed her life just to stop Sophitia and Cassandra. And then they were healed. She's been kidnapped by them.' 'Which way?' 'North.'

'Got it.' The halberd user then stood up, before falling straight back to one knee. A figure then appeared in the distance, a Sashimono just about visible. It was indeed the wandering warrior known as Yoshimitsu. Nobody knew his real name, nobody dared to ask. 'My name is Yoshimitsu.' 'Yeah, we know. What are you doing here?' 'I seek to destroy the evil sword. In order to save this world.' 'A noble aim.' 'Indeed. Your wariness is commendable. I sensed this fight coming to a conclusion.' 'You did eh? Never mind- they headed north.'

'Indeed. My blade is a verrrry powerful helicopter. Would you like a lift?' 'Of course. Take it away.' Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong grabbed hold of the blade, which then started spinning, becoming a blade helicopter, which got them moving very quickly in pursuit.

Meanwhile, with Soul Edge

By the time they got to their rudimentary base, Talim was one of them. Her plaits became undone, the gold plates holding them in place now tying her hair in a ponytail, one plate halfway down her hair. The eye on her forehead was darker and contained more evil energy than the others, and her outfit resembled a leather cloth and mini shorts.

Her eyes dead, she was now whatever she was told to be. 'Talim, you have joined. We can now take over the world.' 'The entire world will be filled with evil in your image. I will fight to the death for you.' 'Good.' As the Siegfried-like figure admired his work, Astaroth returned. 'I… failed you.' 'You did. Talim, punish him!'

'Yes lord.' As Talim hailed the sword as her ruler, she used the new elbow blades in the sword's likeness, mercilessly battering Astaroth with them. She clearly no longer cared about mercy or her village, destruction being her only concern. Eventually, the punishment was stopped by Sophitia noticing the blade helicopter.

As she noticed, the cursed sword also noticed. Seong Mi-na was the first to land, and readied for a fight. Soul Edge responded by declaring "this is not the time or place." This comment enraged Yun-Seong, who went on the attack, only to be stopped by Talim. 'What are you doing Talim?' 'I am a servant of Soul Edge.'

Seong-Mina then came over to her, and got on her knees. 'Please Talim, listen to me. You are good and pure. This is not you.' 'Talim is whatever I tell her she is. All of them are. And I'm telling Talim that she will serve me. I will take over the world. If you wish to take Talim, fight her.' 'Fine. I don't wish to fight her, but if that's what it takes, I'll do that.'

Talim immediately went on the attack, but her elbow smashes missed over and over again. Seong-Mina responded by slashing Talim's left arm. But she was in for a shock, as Talim appeared behind her again, eyes glowing red. 'I AM Soul Edge's servant.' As she said that, one of Talim's blades caught her former ally's face. As Seong Mi-na turned back around, she saw a horrific sight. The wounds she'd fought so hard to inflict were bathed in an evil light, akin to the evil sword's colour.

Talim then took control, as she slammed both blades into the back of her opponent's knee, before repeated shots on the ground to the face. As Yun-Seong tried to intervene, Cassandra leapt over, her dead eyes staring at him. 'You won't stop this. Darkness will flood the world.' Meanwhile, Talim just kept up her merciless assault, each blow not only bruising Seong Mi-na more, but healing Talim's previous war wounds from before her conversion.

Eventually, despite futile resistance, Seong Mi-na was defeated, knocked unconscious by the repeated blows. As Talim looked down, she didn't show any response. Sophitia and Nightmare then picked up Seong Mi-na, while Cassandra stopped any response from the fellow defenders of the good and the righteous.

With a flash, the evil team were gone. 'No! Seong Mi-na!' But it was no use, for they were gone. But the barely conscious young woman left behind a clue- a trail of blood from the beating. This peaked the interest of them both. 'Why Seong Mi-na though? Why not me?' 'Perhaps the sword is choosing those he deems the strongest.'

'Why doesn't it deem me stronger?' 'I wish I could answer your muse, but sadly, I cannot. As they followed the blood-stained path, they found another clue. The words "Mi-na, Talim, Cassandra, Monastery" were written in blood on a lighter patch of ground. 'I don't get it… what is this?' 'I would cautiously suggest that one of the new servants has written this note as a guide for us. Perhaps they are splitting up, and those three are at a monastery?' 'I can't see a monastery around here though.' 'If you don't see one, how about we go into the air?'

'Yeah, forgot about your blade.' 'I cannot fly for long, but we can look for a monastery. Perhaps there we will find our targets?' 'Hopefully.' They then flew into the air, looking for the elusive building. After several minutes, Yun-Seong spotted something. 'Over there!' As the flying warrior looked up, there was an old, ruined building waiting yonder. When they got there, they saw Seong Mi-na standing, face partially covered with what looked to be the rotted look produced by Soul Edge.

When they landed and ran in, they saw Talim, then Cassandra, then two more Berserkers, all on the ground. The Berserkers were headless, and Talim was bleeding from the mouth. 'Seong Mi-na! Is this a trap?' 'No. It was meant to be.' 'What's that on your face?' 'Soul Edge tried taking over me. He only partially succeeded.'

'Partially?' 'I have some of its power within me. I can harness it though. The rest will be back any time, so we need to be prepared for a fight.' Just then, Talim started moaning. 'Ow… my head.' As Yun-Seong lifted his sword, his companion stopped him. 'Just wait, ok?' She then stroked the back of Talim's head.

'Talim, speak to me.' 'I… I served it didn't I?' 'Yes.' 'Are you?' 'No. They were spooked by a noise from the east, they thought it was further backup. If they hadn't, I would have been…' Talim then got up. 'Your face!' 'I'll explain later.' At that moment, Soul Edge (controlling Nightmare's being still) walked back up with Sophitia and Astaroth, only for Seong Mi-na to assault Nightmare with her zanbatou.

'You traitor!' 'I refuse to become your vessel.' Talim, Yoshimitsu, Seong Mi-na and Yun-Seong stood with each other, facing off against the evil sword's seemingly invincible servants. Immediately, Seong Mi-na leapt onto Astaroth's ax, and ran up it, slashing the weakened golem in the head. Meanwhile, Sophitia had sliced Yoshimitsu's Sashimono, and then left the mechanical warrior with wounds which to a mere mortal would be described as fatal.

A member down, Talim knew that her group were in for a near impossible fight. Time after time the three of them went to attack, and time and time again, they were repelled. Eventually, Nightmare was knocked down, and Yun-Seong used the weight of his Giant Butcher's Knife to pin the evil fiend down.

The 4 girls then faced off. 'Why do you do what you do?' 'We serve Soul Edge.' 'We know exactly what we're doing. We have made a choice to fight for evil, to spread it across the world.' 'Defeat us or not, we will continue to serve only evil.' As Cassandra stated that, Seong Mi-na slashed her head off.

That was far from it though, as her head reattached, and she immediately stood to order again, as Nightmare explained. 'By giving up my own health, they have new life.' 'Bet you can't do that for yourself though!' As Yun-Seong exclaimed that, he sliced Nightmare clean in half. The spirit of the sword dissipated into the air, with an order.

'Cassandra, Sophitia, come.' They did exactly as commanded. 'This is never over! We will be back! You have destroyed Nightmare… for now. I will be back.' 'So will we.' 'Long live Soul Edge!' The girls then vanished into the darkness, as Talim looked on. Astaroth got up again, only to be knocked down for good after Talim struck him in the face once more.

'I guess… that's it for now.' As the time passed from the banishment of the evil sword and its servants, the air lightened up, and the winds danced, appeased by the result of the conflict. Talim walked over to Yoshimitsu and Yun-Seong to show her thanks. 'Both of you- thank you. You rescued me, you stopped the flow of evil.'

'It was nothing.' 'My dear, you are very welcome. We must all play our parts in order to halt this extreme threat.' As Seong Mi-na and Talim looked over at each other once more, they knew that this part of the war was over…

 **THE END**


End file.
